sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (film)
| runtime = 76 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat is a 1999 British direct-to-video film version of the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical of the same name. It is a sung-through musical film. Plot The plot of the film follows the same story of Joseph's life as the West End musical. The only change is the addition of a very brief framing device in which the actors begin the film as "teachers" in a school where the "students" become the children's chorus of the musical. Cast * Donny Osmond as Joseph * Maria Friedman as Narrator * Richard Attenborough as Jacob * Robert Torti as Pharaoh * Ian McNeice as Potiphar * Joan Collins as Mrs. Potiphar * Christopher Biggins as The Baker * Alex Jennings as The Butler * Nicolas Colicos as Reuben * Jeff Blumenkrantz as Simeon * David J. Higgins as Levi * Shaun Henson as Naphtali * Patrick Clancy as Issachar * Martin Callaghan as Asher * Sebastien Torkia as Dan * Michael Small as Zebulun * Peter Challis as Gad * Nick Holmes as Benjamin * Gerry McIntyre as Judah * Amanda Courtney-Davies as Apache Dancer Musical Numbers Act One 1. "Prologue" - Narrator 2. "Any Dream Will Do" - Joseph, Children 3. "Jacob and Sons/Joseph's Coat" - Joseph, Narrator, Jacob, Brothers, Wives, Children 4. "Joseph's Dreams" - Joseph, Narrator, Brothers, Female Ensemble 5. "Poor, Poor Joseph" - Narrator, Brothers, Female Ensemble, Children 6. "One More Angel in Heaven" - Reuben, Jacob, Reuben's Wife, Brothers, Wives 7. "Potiphar" - Joseph, Narrator, Potiphar, Mrs. Potiphar, Male Ensemble, Children 8. "Close Every Door" - Joseph, Ensemble Children 9. "Go, Go, Go Joseph" - Joseph, Narrator, Butler, Baker, Ensemble, Children Act Two 10. "Pharaoh Story" - Narrator, Ensemble, Children 11. "Poor, Poor Pharaoh" - Joseph, Narrator, Pharaoh, Butler, Ensemble 12. "Song of the King" - Pharaoh, Ensemble, Children 13. "Pharaoh's Dreams Explained" - Joseph, Ensemble, Children 14. "Stone the Crows" - Joseph, Narrator, Pharaoh, Female Ensemble 15. "Those Canaan Days" - Simeon, Jacob, Brothers 16. "The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel" - Joseph, Narrator, Brothers, Female Ensemble, Children 17. "Who's the Thief?" - Joseph, Narrator, Brothers, Female Ensemble 18. "Benjamin Calypso" - Judah, Brothers (but Benjamin), Female Ensemble 19. "Joseph All the Time" - Joseph, Narrator, Female Ensemble, Children 20. "Jacob in Egypt" - Ensemble 21. "Any Dream Will Do (Reprise)/Give Me My Coloured Coat" - Joseph, Narrator, Ensemble, Children 22. "Joseph Megamix" - Full Company Release The film was originally shot as a feature film, but ended up being released directly to video. The film was shot in the beginning months of 1999 at Pinewood Studios in London. The release of the film was advertised by a brief series of sing-along performances that Osmond starred in as a Fathom Event. The film was released by PolyGram. In the United States, the film was shown as an episode of PBS' Great Performances. Reception Reviews of the film were generally positive. The film has maintained an 83% approval rating on the film aggregate Rotten Tomatoes based on seven reviews." The film has been described by PBS as being a "lively interpretation." Michael Dequina, online film critic for "TheMovieReport.com", described the film as a "sweet, candy-colored confection for the entire family." References External links * }} Category:1999 direct-to-video films Category:1990s musical films Category:1999 films Category:British musical films Category:Films about Christianity Category:Films about religion Category:Films based on adaptations Category:Films based on musicals Category:1990s musical drama films Category:PolyGram Filmed Entertainment films Category:Sung-through musical films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Musicals by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:British musical drama films Category:Musicals by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice Category:Musicals by Tim Rice Category:Film scores by Andrew Lloyd Webber